Koi Ga Hajimaru
by sasa-hime
Summary: Kenshin dan Kaoru melewatkan sesi latihan mereka masing-masing hanya untuk menghitung pada detik ke berapa cinta datang/ 1-2-3/ Rasa sejuk itu datang lagi/ "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1"/ Please RnR/


Kelereng oniks Kaoru memutar bosan menyaksikan bola yang dimainkannya kembali terpental jauh dari arena permainan. Di akhir musim panas begini ia harus latihan volley rasanya sungguh menyebalkan, kalau saja ia menolak untuk ikut bermain di tim inti pasti saat ini ia sudah pulang dan bersantai di rumah sambil menikmati _kakigori_ dengan sirup melon kesukaannya.

"Kaoru-chan!"

Ah, ia tersentak dari lamunannya. "Apa?" sahutnya kembali.

"Bolanya."

Oh, ia. Dia hampir lupa. "Oke. Aku yang ambil, sebentar ya.."

Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri jauh kebelakang gedung olahraga. Oniksnya bergerak lincah mencari bola volley yang pasti sudah memantul entah kemana. Gerah. Satu kata yang mewakili keadaan siang ini. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, ditengah latihan ia harus mencari bola di belakang gedung olahraga dengan kondisi yang menyebalkan menurutnya, bajunya sudah basah total oleh keringat, rambut ravennya yang ia ikat tinggipun sudah mulai basah. 'Oh, _kami-sama_ bolehkah aku melewatkan sesi latihan siang ini dan bersantai di rumah?' bathinnya mulai mengoceh sebal.

'Duk'

Uh, oke. Salahkan bolanya yang tidak teriak memanggil namanya untuk segera ditemukan dan sekarang malah terpental makin jauh karena tendangan yang tidak ia sengaja. Well, daritadi dia hanya mendongkol sendiri sih.

Angin yang berhembus pada musim panas memang tidak banyak membantu menurunkan suhu siang ini tapi sejak kakinya menapaki rumput hijau yang baru saja dipangkas pendek, suasana teduh nan sejuk mulai membelai permukaan kulit porselennya yang basah karena keringat. Iris oniksnya mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Itu.."

.

.

**A SAMURAI X FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : NOBUHIRO WATSUKI **

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S),etc**

**Koi ga Hajimaru**

**(Love is Beginning)**

**.**

**.**

Perhatiannya kini tertuju penuh pada seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur di bawah bayangan pohon besar dengan posisi duduk bersila sambil memeluk benda panjang yang bisa ia kenali sebagai _shinai_ –pedang bambu- yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan oleh pemain kendo.

Langkah kakinya pelan membawanya semakin mendekat ke tempat pemuda yang sedang beristirahat itu. Lengkungan manis tercipta dengan sendirinya di bibir tipisnya. Tentu saja itu karena ia mengenal siapa pemuda yang sedang ia pandangi kini.

"_Senpai_.." ucapnya pelan dan ragu.

Napasnya tercekat, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan _senpai_ yang selalu ia kagumi itu. Rambut merahnya, garis rahangnya yang tegas, bentuk badannya yang bidang. _Perfect_! Baginya bayangan pemuda yang tertangkap dalam netranya saat ini adalah yang terbaik. Tidak, tidak. Satu hal lagi yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang adalah kelereng lavender yang pemuda itu sembunyikan dibalik kelopak yang tertutup itu.

Oke. Lupakan urusan mengutip bola, lupakan juga sesi latihan siang ini. Memandangi orang yang kau sukai adalah hal yang lebih menyenangkan.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan, memainkan anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah tirus sang pemuda. Kaoru memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja, ia takkan pernah bisa memandangnya lama seperti ini bila bertatapan langsung. '_Kami-sama_, Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou' ucapnya girang dalam hati.

Oke. Lupakan panasnya musim panas siang ini, lupakan juga matahari yang masih melaksanakan tugasnya di atas sana. Menikmati aroma _citrus_ yang menguar lembut dari pemuda yang kau suka adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Ah, perasaan sejuk itu datang lagi. Ini aneh! Aneh! Tiap kali ia melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini perasaan sejuk selalu datang menyingkirkan gerahnya. Senyum manis kembali melengkung indah di bibirnya. Ah ia, dia ingat pernah suatu hari saat ia sedang bertengkar dengan Megumi karena suatu hal yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, pemuda yang ada dihadapannya inilah yang membuat hatinya yang penuh kecewa dan amarah kembali ditentramkan.

**Flashback**

Masih segar dalam ingatannya sore itu air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi hingga akhirnya ia harus berlari menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya berlari membawanya, tapi yang ia sadari akhirnya ia sudah duduk menangis di bawah pohon tepat di belakang gedung olahraga. Disini? Ya. Di tempat ini, ia menyadari bahwa _senpai _yang ia kagumi mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Saat itu hatinya mencelos, kenapa juga ia tidak lihat-lihat tempat dulu kalau mau menangis. Akhirnya tangisnya yang sesenggukan berakhir dengan cepat karena ditatap _intens_ oleh pemuda disebelahnya. Meski pemuda itu hanya diam saja, tapi gadis mana yang tahan menangis sambil ditatap lekat-lekat oleh pemuda yang kau sukai. Eh? Suka? Wajahnya memerah mengulang kata itu. Ng.. Terdengar aneh untuknya. Saat itu dia berharap semoga pemuda yang disebelahnya tidak menyadari wajahnya yang merah, ah ia. Kalau habis menangis 'kan wajahnya juga merah. Sementara ia tengah sibuk mencari alasan untuk wajahnya yang memerah secara tidak wajar, pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya perlahan berdiri.

'SREEET'

"Tidak pulang?"

"Eh?" kepalamu mendongak memastikan siapa yang berkata tadi.

"Belum ingin pulang?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Kakimu refleks berdiri dan saat itu jujur saja kau pasti merutuki habis-habisan kilauan senja yang membuat oniksmu hanya mampu menatap siluetnya saja. Meski kau sangat ingin melihat ekspresinya tapi lagi-lagi pemuda yang kau panggil _senpai_ itu sudah kembali memunggungimu.

Kau hanya mendesah pelan dan menundukkan pandangan. Sial sekali rasanya hari ini. Hatimu benar-benar malas me-_review_ kembali kejadian hari ini. Sakit hati karena Megumi, kemudian menangis dengan wajah jelek di depan pemuda yang kau sukai, setelah itupun kau tidak bisa bahagia sedikitpun. Eh, bahagia? Ia. Bahagia, mana bisa bahagia jika hanya dengan melihat siluetnya saja.

'Puk'

Oke. Kali ini benda berat apa yang membebani kepalamu? Wajahmu yang semula menunduk dalam, kini mendongak cepat untuk segera menyadari bahwa benda berat itu adalah tangan _senpai_ yang kau sukai. Dan, _viola_! Pemandangan menakjubkan tersuguh dihadapanmu, wajah tampannya yang kini tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepalamu.

"Sudah, jangan sedih lagi."

Dan dengan patuhnya kau hanya bisa mengangguk polos.

"Aku duluan ya, sepertinya temanmu sudah datang menjemput"

Senyum. Dia tersenyum. Spesial untukmu! Kala itu hatimu menjerit gembira. Kau hanya bisa mematung menikmati sisa-sisa pesonanya yang tertinggal. Kau bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menganalisis perkataannya tadi. Lagi pula siapa yang mau repot-repot menjemputku? Pikirmu. Teman katanya? Teman?

"Kaoru-chan !"

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu dari mimpi indah. Eh?

"Me..gumi-chan..?"

Gadis manis di depanmu kemudian menghadiahkanmu sebuah pelukan hangat. "Gomen.." ucapnya lirih.

"Eh? Doushite?" tanyamu dengan bodohnya.

"Maaf, aku telah melukaimu. Kita masih sahabatkan?" ucapnya.

Ah, ia. Kalian tetaplah sahabat, walau kadang ada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi diantara kalian. Kau hanya tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukkannya lebih erat.

"Tentu saja."

**Flashback (end)**

**. . . .**

Kaoru masih saja tersenyum, mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang sebenarnya memalukan itu. Ah, andai saat ini dia bisa mengabadikan _moment_ langka ini. Ah, ia.

Kaoru kemudian merogoh kantong celana latihannya dan menemukan ponselnya yang tadi lupa ia letakkan di loker.

'JEPREEETT'

Oke. Wajah manis pemuda yang kau sukai sudah sukses terpotret jelas di kamera ponselmu. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati hasilnya. Ini adalah hari terbaikmu.

"Kaoru-chan? Mana bolanya?"

Eh? Gadis manis yang dipanggil Kaoru itu kini mati gaya. Dengan terburu-buru ia menyimpan ponselnya kemudian bangkit dan menyambar bola yang seharusnya daritadi menjadi objek utamanya.

"I-ini dia Sa-Satou-chan.."

"Kaoru-chan sedang apa tadi disitu? Itu 'kan Himura _senpai_?" tanyanya gadis itu lagi.

"A-, tidak ada. Ayo latihan lagi" dengan panik Kaoru hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian dengan tergesa kembali ke lapangan.

Hei, hei. Kaoru? Sadarkah kau? Bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**. . . .**

Pemuda yang sedari tadi Kaoru tatap lekat-lekat kini hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya meremas dada kirinya yang mendentam keras karena ulahmu. Hampir saja ulahnya ketahuan.

'FLIP'

Kenshin membuka ponselnya kemudian tersenyum puas menatap layar yang menampilkan wajah-wajah Kaoru –kohei kesayangannya- dengan berbagai ekspresi. Wajah yang selalu sukses membuat ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki rongga haatinya. Wajah yang selalu sukses membuatnya merasa teduh.

Ia tahu, hari ini Kaoru latihan dan ia sengaja membolos di sesi latihan Kendonya hanya demi menambah koleksi potret Kaoru di ponselnya. Agar tiap malam ia bisa menatap kembali wajah manis nan teduh milik Kaoru.

Nyaris hampir setiap hari ia memotret Kaoru diam-diam layaknya seorang paparazzi. Dan hari ini hampir saja ulahnya ketahuan. Harusnya Kaoru tahu bagaimana paniknya dia, saat mengetahui kau tengah berlari keluar lapangan kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dengan niatan mencari bola yang tengah memantul keluar dari arena permainan. Niatan awalnya ingin mengutip bola itu untukmu, tapi tidak jadi karena takut ketahuan. Yang ia lakukan malah pura-pura tidur sambil memeluk _shinai_nya. Ukh, kalau diingat-ingat lagi sungguh memalukan.

"Ooi… Kenshin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu?" seorang pria jakung berjalan mendekati Kenshin di bawah pohon.

Dengan terburu-buru Kenshin mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celana, kemudian berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada Sano. Ayo kembali latihan." ucapnya sedatar mungkin. Mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahmu yang tengah memerah.

"Kau sakit ya? Wajahmu merah." pria jakung itu kembali bertanya padamu.

"Tidaaaaaakk… Ayo kembali," sahutmu kesal dengan tingkah sahabatmu yang mendadak sok perhatian dengan wajahmu.

"Kau kenapa sih Kenshin?" pria jakung itu memasang wajah heran menatap sahabatnya yang sepertinya salah tingkah. Salah tingkah? Eh, karena apa ya?

**Owari**


End file.
